


Afterimage

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: Ignis sees Noct in every flash of magic. (Poem)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Afterimage

You haunt me, love  
in silvered shadows  
born from the blue  
burnt into my eyes  
flickers at the corners  
a stubborn phantom  
of unrecalled memory  
But this darkness is not the darkness of your hair  
This blue is not the blue of your eyes  
Your name dies on my tongue  
bitter and beyond reach  
the ashes of something that was  
that will be  
at the end  
then never again


End file.
